


sometimes,

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun





	sometimes,

I will remember. I will not allow this to go. It is unacceptable. Unredeemable. No. No. No.

Unchecked, the world would run wild!

This? This is evil. I am in front of you, I am screaming, I am crying, and your first reaction is that I am being rude.

Unpunished, criminals like you would walk free!

Maybe I should, be quiet. For one more day. They say I should stick it out, I should be strong enough; if I do not survive, I am simply too weak.

Unviewed, there is no proof of anything!

We cannot delay! I must scream, even if I am struck for it! Whipped, tormented, slashed, bitten, abused, edged, clawed, battered, torn, all…

Unattended, the greatest fires will not burn out quietly; they do so with an anger that destroys everything around them as well.

 

**Get out! Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!**

Die! For your sins; burn in the fabricated prison that you thought yourself above!

My hands are shaking.

Terror! It is everywhere! I see the burning clouds of sensation, of fear and fear and fear and fear…

_Awake, stay awake! Sleep is a death, a coma you cannot afford! Awake…_

I must. I must. I must. I must. I must. Once upon a time…

**YOU! Fool who would cross swords with me! Pray to whatever lie scares you the most that they may claim your sentence as the Silence!**

Someone shall stop them. Eventually.

Why can no one hear me?

A hero, without anyone around, is just an ordinary person. In my case, I am even less…

_Little dragon! Raise your wings to the sky! Spread them; feel the sun! How it burns, how it burns, how it burns!_

  


The whole world is ending.

The whole world is ending.

The whole world is ending.

I called,

I asked,

I pleaded,

I shrieked,

I sang,

I danced,

I wrote,

I roared,

I cried…

 

But nobody came.


End file.
